Krisis Kisedai
by AMEUMA
Summary: Takao Kazunari harus merelakan unduhan Usafri-nya gagal demi berkumpul dengan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai./Warn: mengandung unsur ngidol, fandom nyasar, dll.
1. Chapter 1

Krisis Kisedai by AMEUMA

Disclaimer untuk yang buat karakternya, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Untuk seiyuu nya yang gak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu.

Ketika Momoi lebih menyukai para cowok berpedang dengan titel pedang danshi dibanding para cowok basket bertitel Kiseki no Sedai...

Warn : friendship, mengandung unsur ngidol, fangirlingan/fanboyingan dan lainnya, SMA!Teiko, link bertebaran(?), humor, promosi, adanya fandom lain (diplesetin) yang nyasar, semoga reader kuat membacanya amin.

* * *

Para cowok-cowok kece tim basket Teiko sedang melakukan obrolan yang penting namun gak penting (baca : basa basi) di gedung olahraga tempat mereka latihan.

"Oi, Tetsu. Kau tahu tidak, Satsuki pergi kemana?" tanya yang paling item diantara mereka, Aomine Daiki.

"Katanya ada urusan penting," jawab Kuroko duduk-duduk santai di _bench._

"Hem? Tumben Momoi meninggalkan latihan. Bukannya dia senang datang saat latihan karena ada Kuroko?" ungkap yang helai rambutnya paling cinta lingkungan, Midorima Shintarou.

Akashi yang duduk disebelah Kuroko manggut-manggut setuju dengan pernyataan Midorima. Sementara yang lainnya menatap Midorima.

"Bu-bukannya aku peduli, hanya aneh saja," sungguh tsundere sekali pangeran hijau satu itu.

Kise yang anak medsos banget pun mulai _mengintil_ medsos Momoi. Mencari tahu urusan penting apa yang membuat Momoi meninggalkan kegiatan basket.

Ketika ia menemukan sebuah jawaban dari status terbaru Momoi, ia pun segera memberitahukannya pada teman-temannya.

"Lihat status terbaru Momocchi di twitternya!" beritahu Kise pada teman-temannya sambil mengoper ponselnya. Maklum, para member lain fakir kuota.

"A-apaan nih?" Aomine berdialog duluan dibanding temen-temennya.

"Sachin mengkhianati kita."

Semua mata menatap Murasakibara yang menuturkan kalimat tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin-ssu! Kita lebih kece!"

Kuroko dan Akashi manggut-manggut setuju.

"Dan kita punya lagu," tambah Kuroko.

Memang kenyataannya para pemain Teiko bertitel Kiseki no Sedai itu punya lagu sendiri dan membuat para perempuan sempat ngidol dan dimabuk merchen.

Tapi, zamannya mereka sudah berakhir. Sekarang para perempuan lebih memilih pedang-pedangan dan idol-idolan daripada atlet beneran.

"Ada link nya nanodayo," suara kodok memecahkan keheningan mereka yang sedang khidmat berfikir.

"Coba lihat," Akashi mengambil ponsel Kise dan memulai melihat link yang di _share_ oleh Momoi. Lima orang lainnya mendekat pada Akashi dan melihat apa isi link tersebut.

Dari link tersebut, dapat dilihat enam laki-laki menari dan bernyanyi. Banyak _lightstick_ diacungkan pada aksi panggung mereka.

Warna ungu, warna hijau, warna biru tua, warna merah, warna putih (biru muda) dan warna kuning.

"Tunggu, ini warna kita! Mereka plagiat-ssu!" ungkap Kise penuh kebencian sambil mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"Tidak nodayo. Memang itu warna lightstick pada umumnya nanodayo," ungkap Midorima yang langsung mendapatkan lirikan teman-temannya.

"Aku diberitahu Takao nanodayo," kilah Midorima padahal dia sebenarnya vvota juga.

"Apa bedanya kita dengan mereka?" ucap Aomine mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia merasa dirinya lebih ganteng dibanding keenam lelaki dilayar ponsel Kise.

"Mine-chin kurang gondrong, kurang putih, kurang senyum dan kurang lembut," ungkap Murasakibara, membandingkan yang _biru tua_ dilayar dengan Aomine.

Kuroko menatap lelaki yang memakai baju putih dan dilansir sebagai yang paling shota.

"Apa aku kurang lucu?" ucap Kuroko, pandangannya masih tak teralihkan dari sosok dilayar.

 _'Kamu kurang ekspresi, Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Tetsuya,'_ batin teman-temannya bersamaan.

"Lalu aku kurang apa-ssu? Perasaan aku lebih ganteng daripada manusia rubah," Kise kibas rambut yang bikin temen-temennya speechless dan pingin nabok berjamaah.

"Kau terlalu lucu nodayo," ungkap Midorima. Seketika Kise melirik Midorima.

"Jadi menurut Midorimacchi, aku lucu-ssu?" ucap Kise sambil berpose sok imut yang bikin temen-temennya sakit mata dadakan.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku nodayo. Kau menjijikan nanodayo."

"Hidoi-ssu yo!"

Sementara yang lain berdiskusi dan saling mengejek, Akashi (dan Kuroko) yang menonton video itu sampai selesai pun menyimpan ponsel Kise dan mulai mengumpulkan teman-temannya.

"Atsushi, Daiki, Shintarou, Ryouta dan Tetsuya," panggil Akashi. Nama-nama yang dipanggil pun mulai mengelilingi Akashi.

"Kita dalam krisis," ucap Akashi.

"Aku benci kata krisis," ungkap Murasakibara sambil melahap cemilannya dengan muka masam.

"Ini penting, Atsushi. Kita kalah. Kita kehilangan fans," ungkap Akashi yang ternyata gila menang dalam segala hal.

Mendengar kata kehilangan fans, sontak Kise nangis bombay.

"Jangan menangis, Ryouta. Kita harus berbuat sesuatu," ucap Akashi dengan tampang serius.

"Kita harus berbuat apa nodayo?"

"Aku punya ide."

Semua pandangan pun menatap Akashi dan mulai mendekati sang kapten merah cebol tersebut. Akashi membisikkan idenya dan langsung membuat ekspresi lima orang lainnya nano-nano.

"Aku tidak mau nanodayo!" protes Midorima.

"Aku tak bisa menyanyi, Akachin..." Murasakibara merengek layaknya bocah.

"Aku setuju dengan ide Akashicchi," Kise mengacungkan jempol.

"Apapun itu, yang penting gue terkenal dikalangan cewek berdada besar," ucap Aomine dengan wajah mesum.

Sementara Kuroko makin menipiskan eksistensi keberadaannya.

"Aku tak mau mendengar keluhan dan penolakan. Kalian semua harus setuju," ucap Akashi dengan kediktatorannya. Yang lain ngikut aja apa kata kapten daripada harus hidup dengan teror gunting ajaib.

Akhirnya, mereka berenam pun saling merangkulkan tangan pada kawan disampingnya, membuat lingkaran kecil dan mulai berteriak tanda memberi semangat.

:::::::

Saya tahu, saya ngidol dan keracunan butai. :( /author dibabuk/

Tapi sumpah saya suka ngeliat touken ranvu musical, mungkin karena yang meranin Munechikanya Mario Kuroba (yang meranin Kise di kurobas encounter) ditambah Kashuu nya cantik tapi ganteng(?). Dan banyak _asupan_. Wahahaha. /sadar thor/

Maap ini hanya fangirlingan saya saja hehe.

Untuk yang kepo, silahkan telusuri "touken ranvu musical" di tumblr terdekat. (ganti v dengan b) :) /malah promosi/ /thor, stahp/

Untuk yang kepo link yang ditonton silahkan cari di chanel yutub. :)

#AMEUMA


	2. Chapter 2

Krisis Kisedai by AMEUMA

Disclaimer untuk yang membuat karakter Kuroko no Basuke, Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Kelima anggota Kiseki no Sedai menatap nanar sang kapten yang sedang berkutik dengan pensil dan kertas. Namun, seseorang datang dan memberikan secercah harapan pada mereka./"Kita butuh dia."/"Hah?"/"Ini perintah."

Warn : friendship, OOC, mengandung unsur ngidol, fangirlingan/fanboyingan dan lainnya, SMA!Teiko, Teiko!Takao, humor.

* * *

Kelima anggota tim basket Teiko menatap nanar sang kapten yang sedang berkutik dengan selembar kertas dan sebatang pensil. Sudah hampir seminggu ini mereka melakukan latihan yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Akachin kenapa?" Murasakibara berbisik pada teman-temannya, berharap mendapat jawaban.

Aomine dan Kise mengedikkan bahu, Midorima geleng-geleng, sementara Kuroko sedang asik dengan bukunya.

Lalu sebuah dobrakan dari pintu _gym_ mengagetkan para lelaki pelangi yang sedang khidmat dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Shin-chan, aku datang menjemput!" teriak sosok elang nyasar yang mencari mangsa hijaunya.

"Bakao, sudah kubilang jangan menjemputku!" teriak makhluk hijau yang dicari oleh sang elang nyasar.

"Habis Shin-chan lama, jadi aku jemput saja," ungkap elang yang bernama Takao Kazunari tersebut.

"Halo semua. Maaf karena Shin-chan sudah merepotkan kalian," sapa Takao, tak mengindahkan pelototan Midorima yang memperiingati untuk tak mendekat pada teman-temannya.

"Oh, ini Takao itu-ssu," Kise mendekati sosok yang sama berisiknya dengannya.

"Ya, aku Takao Kazunari, teman sekelas Shin-chan!"

"Oh, ini ya Takao yang katanya vvota itu?" ucap Aomine ikut-ikutan mendekati Takao layaknya Kise.

"Hah?"

"Iya, katanya Midorimacchi dia tahu tentang idol-idol an dari teman sekelasnya yang bernama Takao-ssu," ucap Kise.

Seketika Takao membungkam mulutnya, ekspresinya menahan tawa tak dapat ia hindari. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok hijau yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar nanodayo," dan Takao pun diseret oleh sosok hijau tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shintarou."

Selontar kalimat membuat Midorima menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, melihat kearah sosok yang memanggilnya. Sosok itu mendekat, melewati para rekan tim yang tadi sempat menghampiri Takao. Sementara lelaki bernama Takao yang sempat menahan tawanya, segera mendapati dirinya menjadi tegang dadakan karena sesosok singa jejadian datang mendekatinya.

Ketika sosok yang memiliki mata belang itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Takao, Takao tak bisa berkutik, keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisnya. Pandangan mata sang _emperor_ yang memang bisa membuat semua orang lemah seketika.

Takao tahu, sosok didepannya itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro, kapten tim basket SMA Teiko dan merupakan orang terkaya se-SMA Teiko. Bakatnya tak Cuma di basket, dia berbakat pula bermain _shogi_ , berkuda dan bermain biola. Ya, walaupun ia punya kelemahan dalam hal melawak. Tapi semua orang segan padanya.

Takao masih berkeringat dingin dipandangi oleh Akashi. Ia curi-curi lirik ke Midorima, berharap meminta bantuan untuk lepas dari intaian sang singa, namun sayangnya Midorima tak melihat kode-kode lirikan Takao.

"Jadi kau Takao Kazunari yang dibicarakan oleh Shintarou itu?"

Takao mengangguk, keringat masih bercucuran.

Setelah melihat sosok berambut hitam tersebut, Akashi pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya.

"Kita butuh dia," ucap Akashi.

"Hah?" kelima rekan Akashi beserta Takao bingung seketika.

Akashi menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kalian masih ingat rencana kita untuk mendapatkan penggemar kembali kan?" tanya Akashi.

Kise yang mengangguk paling kencang, yang lain ada yang acuh tak acuh, ada yang sedang mengingat-ingat, ada yang diam tak berkata dan ada pula yang menautkan alis karena tak mengerti apa hubungan antara mendapatkan penggemar kembali dengan butuh Takao berada di tim basket.

"Untuk mendapatkan penggemar kembali, kita harus merekrut orang yang benar-benar tahu apa yang diinginkan mereka pada saat ini," jelas Akashi.

"Dan Takao Kazunari yang vvota, pastinya tahu dengan detail tentang keinginan para penggemar," lanjut Akashi.

"Jadi intinya apa?" ucap Aomine yang malas mikir atas penuturan Akashi.

Akashi menghelakan nafasnya, ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sosok yang masih dipegangi oleh Midorima.

"Takao Kazunari akan membuat kita terkenal kembali."

"Apa?"

"Ini perintah."

Takao membatu seketika, ia tak tahu bahwa kehidupan SMA nya akan sama seperti _otome game_ yang sering ia mainkan.

::::::::

Wahahahaha

Saya gak tahu mau dibawa kemana ceritanya ini fic :') /thor../

Yang pasti, Takao jadi manajer mereka. Hahahaha

Tapi gak akan dijadikan GoM x Takao kok. Ini friendship aja, gak lebih. ;'9

Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk readersyang menyempatkan untuk membaca fic multichap yang singkat ini. :')

#AMEUMA


	3. Chapter 3

Krisis Kisedai by AMEUMA

Disclaimer untuk yang buat karakternya, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Untuk seiyuu nya yang gak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu serta beberapa pembuat dan pemilik fandom nyasar yang ada disini.

Pre : Takao Kazunari harus merelakan unduhannya gagal demi berkumpul dengan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai./"Jadi, kau sudah punya ide, Takao?"/"Kukira nama grup kalian dulu lebih penting, kan?"

Warn : friendship, OOC, mengandung unsur ngidol, fangirlingan/fanboyingan dan lainnya, SMA!Teiko, Teiko!Takao, Teiko!Mayuzumi, link bertebaran(?), humor, promosi, adanya fandom lain (yang diplesetin) nyasar, semoga reader kuat membacanya. Amiin.

* * *

"Takao-kun sedang apa di perpustakaan?" sebuah kalimat terdengar ditelinga Takao yang sedang mengutik leptopnya di perpustakaan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Aku disini, Takao-kun," ucap Kuroko. Seketika Takao terlonjak kaget, bagaimana bisa sosok biru muda itu tak luput dalam pandangan elangnya? Mungkin keberadaan Kuroko makin menipis sekarang.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun? Kau sedang apa?" bisik Takao pada sosok bertampang datar didepannya, karena reaksi dia sebelumnya sempat menjadi bahan lirikan murid-murid yang berada di perpustakaan.

"Aku petugas perpustakaan hari ini, Takao-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Kalau Takao-kun sedang apa?" Kuroko kembali bertanya pada Takao yang sedang berkutik dengan leptopnya.

"Aku sedang download usafri 5th stage," jawab Takao tak sungkan-sungkan.

"Kukira download kumobas stage," lontar Kuroko, tak bermaksud promosi. Yang promosi disini authornya.

"Oh sudah rilis juga ya," ucap Takao dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Kuroko hanya pasang muka poker face, tapi tangannya sudah siap untuk menjambak sang poni belah.

Hingga sosok tinggi berkacamata memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

"Kuroko, Akashi menyuruh kita berkumpul-nanodayo," ucap Midorima.

"Tapi aku sedang menjaga perpustakaan, Midorima-kun," ucap Kuroko berbicara pada sosok hijau yang sekarang sudah berada didekatnya.

"Akashi sudah menyuruh Mayuzumi-san untuk menggantikanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Ayo cepat-nanodayo. Kau juga ikut, Bakao!"

Takao langsung pasang tampang tak sudi.

"Tidak mau, Shin-chan. Aku sedang ada urusan penting!" kilah Takao sambil memeluk leptopnya.

"Bawa saja leptopmu-nanodayo. Ayo kita segera pergi," ucap Midorima sambil menarik dua orang dari perpustakaan tersebut tanpa belas kasihan . Yang satu tampangnya poker face, yang satu suram karena koneksi wifi putus seketika.

::::::

"Jadi, kau sudah punya ide, Takao?" pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut yang matanya belang. Sementara yang ditanya kehilangan nyawa karena file yang diunduhnya gagal seketika.

"Takao-kun kenapa-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan berbisik pada Kuroko yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Dia gagal mengunduh usafri 5th stage," jawab Kuroko jujur dan apa adanya.

"Kenapa tidak beli saja-ssu?"

"Dia tidak cukup uang untuk membeli DVD-nya-nanodayo," jawab Midorima yang berdiri disebelah kanan Kise.

Akashi yang curi-curi dengar pun segera mengeluarkan berhala yang seharusnya tidak ia tunjukkan didepan Takao.

"Kau butuh ini, Takao?" tanya Akashi, memperlihatkan sebungkus DVD yang diinginkan Takao.

"Akashi-sama," Takao langsung menyembah. OOC sangat dan harga dirinya jatuh seketika.

"Aku akan memberikannya, asal kau memberitahu idemu dulu," ungkap Akashi dengan aura penguasanya.

Takao berpikir keras, sementara lima orang anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya hanya menunggu jawaban dari Takao.

"Buat nama dulu," jawab Takao sedikit ragu.

"Kukira kau akan menjawab membuat kostum atau membuat lagu dulu," singgah Akashi.

' _Sebenarnya membangun karakter kalian dulu yang lebih penting,'_ batin Takao lelah.

Namun, mau bagaimana pun karakter dibangun, Akashi tetaplah seorang yang otoriter, Midorima tetaplah seorang tsundere, Aomine tetaplah seorang mesum, Murasakibara tetaplah seorang pemalas dan Kuroko tetaplah seorang yang tidak terasa hawa keberadaannya. Untuk Kise, karena dia model, dia pasti sudah memahami hal seperti itu.

"Kukira nama grup kalian dulu lebih penting, kan? Iya tidak, Shin-chan?" tanya Takao pada sosok hijau yang sedang membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kurasa kita mulai dari nama dulu-nanodayo," Midorima menyetujui ide Takao. Memang yang membangun grup itu adalah namanya dulu.

"Baiklah, jadi kita diskusi namanya sekarang."

"Kukira nama kita sudah Kiseki no Sedai, kan? Apa mau diganti?" ucap Aomine terlihat berpikir.

"Itu nama kita sebagai tim basket kan-ssu," ucap Kise.

"Jadi kita mau ganti nama?" tanya Murasakibara yang masih ngemil.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Bakao?" tanya Midorima pada Takao yang posisinya sekarang dikelilingi oleh para anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Takao hanya menatap nanar, pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Takao ternyata berharap terlalu banyak, ceritanya akan sama seperti _otome game_ yang sering dia mainkan. Nyatanya, sekarang yang ia rasakan adalah terjebak di kandang singa, bukan di kandang ikemen. Sepertinya Takao salah kandang.

" Takao Kazunari," panggil raja dari semua singa.

Takao sadar seketika, menatap sekelilingnya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima kembali.

"Kupikir itu juga sudah bagus kok, jadi kalian tinggal meneruskan saja," jawab Takao sekenanya. Ya tak apa, agar DVD di tangan Akashi segera berpindah ketangannya. Keenam orang yang mengelilingi Takao pun manggut-manggut aja setuju atas pendapat vvota tersebut.

"Baiklah. Nama kita tetap Kiseki no Sedai," Akashi sudah memutuskan. Sidang ditutup. Takao bernafas lega.

Saat Takao masih berada didalam lingkaran kecil yang dibuat oleh anggota Kiseki no Sedai, para anggota tersebut malah saling merangkulkan lengan mereka dipundak teman sebelahnya. Takao yang bingung makin tak bisa keluar dari lingkaran tersebut. Namun, ketika Takao melihat wajah-wajah dari para singa yang menangkapnya, ia merasakan aura berbeda dari mereka. Sebuah senyuman seulas di masing-masing wajah.

"Yosh, mulai sekarang rencana kita untuk mendapatkan fans lagi akan dimulai," ucap Akashi.

"Kiseki no Sedai!" teriak Akashi kemudian.

"Ouh!" teriak anggota lainnya. Sontak teriakan mereka membuat Takao yang berada didalam lingkaran tuli sejenak.

Namun harus Takao akui, ia merasakan gejolak yang berbeda sekarang. Ia merasa semangat para anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk mendapatkan kembali fans sangat besar.

Keenam lelaki itu pun melepaskan rangkulan mereka dan mulai mendekati Takao.

"Terima kasih, Takao-kun," ucap Kuroko, tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Takaocchi membuat kita bersemangat kembali-ssu," ucap Kise yang tiba-tiba meluk dari belakang.

"Kerja bagus-nanodayo," ucap Midorima malu-malu namun tangannya mengusap surai raven Takao.

"Kuharap nanti akan ada gadis yang mengajakku kencan," Aomine bermonolog.

Murasakibara membuka satu maibou dan menyumpalkannya di mulut Takao.

"Hadiah untuk Taka-chin," ucapnya.

Sementara Akashi sekarang berdiri didepan Takao, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mulai sekarang, mohon kerjasamanya, Kazunari," ucap Akashi.

Takao pun membalas jabatan tangan tersebut.

Setelah mereka berjabat tangan, Akashi pun membubarkan kumpul-kumpul mereka.

Sementara itu, Takao harus meralat perasaannya yang tadi. Ternyata dia tidak salah kandang. Ia ternyata ada dikandang yang tepat. Mungkin esok ceritanya yang seperti di _otome game_ akan dimulai.

"Eh, DVD-nya!?" dan Takao baru sadar bahwa Akashi belum memberikan DVD yang ia inginkan.

::::::::

Ini apa?

Takao ngeharem?

Mungkin cuma delusi. :')

Ini friendship gak ada unsur nge-ship kok. /KITAKORE!/

Lalu, untuk chapter 1, author tahu, author lupa untuk _melesetin_ touravu dan pedang danshi.

Jadi maafkan author. m(u.u)m

Jadi, untuk chapter sekarang, author plesetin fandom nyasarnya biar tak ada yang dirugikan(?).

Maaf saya replace, karena saya merasa ilegal(?),untuk yang ingin tahu jalan menuju link Usafri 5th stage dan Kumobas stage, bisa PM saya.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini!

Maaf karena fic ini mengandung promosi dan unsur fangirling/fanboying-an.

#AMEUMA


End file.
